1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a rechargeable lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source of small portable electronic devices. They use an organic electrolyte solution and thereby have twice the discharge voltage of a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution, and accordingly have high energy density.
This rechargeable lithium battery is used by injecting an electrolyte into a battery cell including a positive electrode including a positive active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium and a negative electrode including a negative active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium.
On the other hand, in the case of the negative current collector of a copper foil, shards of copper foil are scattered on a plate during the cutting process for fabricating a negative electrode, so that it causes an open circuit voltage (OCV) imperfection during the battery process.